


glowworm feelings

by crookedspoon



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [13]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: 31_days, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Wordcount: 100, maintenance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fullmetal Alchemist, Ed/Winry, That was quick" @ comment_fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	glowworm feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Written for "[Fullmetal Alchemist, Ed/Winry, That was quick](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/378702.html?thread=64980046#t64980046)" at comment_fic on Nov 1, and Nov 12, 2012 "more aware of his own living body than ever before" at 31_days ([list](http://crookedspoon.dreamwidth.org/105562.html)).

Winry's hair cascades from the loosening knot as she leans back, her bandanna having long slipped from her head. A contented sigh ends the silence between them.

"Thank you, I'm all done," she says, and brushes the sweat from her brows. Her smile is brighter than the struggling light of the oil lamp.

"That was quick," Ed says and cups her chin with his left hand, feels the warmth beneath his thumb pad and the moisture along her jawline. "You're getting better."

Winry beams and lifts his arm up to the lamp, watching the reflections dance on his new Automail.


End file.
